


This

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Story of Faith 'verse [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up next to Sara. (Post-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink’s Summer Heat Mini-Round 2012 @ LiveJournal with the prompts ‘sleek’ and ‘lustrous’ and the kink ‘Voyeurism and vision themes’

The morning light casts a pale, pinkish shine over Sara, a ray of brightness that begins at her hips, follows the line of her left arm and shoulder, and extends over her hair. Long, lustrous hair that Michael can still feel the softness and unrelenting strength of around his wrist and against the palm of his hand, from when he’d dipped his fingers into it and held on, held onto Sara and life _here-and-now_.

Her skin is sleek and smooth, her lips swollen from the warmth of the night, her breathing even, her face relaxed and peaceful. She’s asleep, and he feels like a voyeur. He’s felt like one so many times during the last four years; he’s never been able to look the other way, and can’t manage this morning either so he watches.

They hadn’t done anything last night; not much anyway; not... It’s too soon, too fast after too long.

Lost in his thoughts as he is, he startles when he realizes that she has opened her eyes and is watching _him_. She stretches out, and maybe, just maybe, arches her back a tiny bit more than necessary, part teasing and part instinctive sensuality, all serenity and quiet happiness.

This, he thinks. This moment is why he can’t ever regret the last few years.

END


End file.
